1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with at least one fine conductive pillar and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device applied in the electronic product has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, increase of resolution, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the products requirements in applications and commercial expectation for consumers. If the layers and/or components of the device are damaged, it would have considerable effects on the electrical properties. For high resolution requirement, it is desirable to find an efficient way for electrical connection (ex: for circuit edit application) and/or feature construction (ex: for product configuration), which cause no damage to the layers and components of the device and is also compatible with the device in reduced size.